Get a Room
by Dracodoodle
Summary: One innocent comment from a classmate during one of the infamous Potter-Malfoy fights leaves both boys reeling and contemplating whether there is more to their relationship than meets the eye. HP/DM, 8th Year Fic. One shot.


**Get a Room**

 **Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe and characters belongs to J.K. Rowling, unfortunately not me.

 **Summary:** One innocent comment from a classmate during one of the infamous Potter-Malfoy fights leaves both boys reeling and contemplating whether there is more to their relationship than meets the eye. HP/DM, 8th Year Fic.

 **A/N:** Rated M for dirty dreams and some frotting. This didn't flow as well as I thought it would, but I like how it turned out! Let me know what you think.

It was business as usual at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on one sunny afternoon in October 1998. The war was over; Voldemort was dead. Those who had missed out on actually learning anything the year before had returned to continue their education. The Ravenclaws were studying, the Hufflepuffs were sneaking food from the kitchens in between meals, and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were locked in a heated argument in the corridor. Business as usual.

"Watch where you're going, _Malfoy,_ " Harry snarled after Malfoy slammed into his shoulder, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson in tow.

"Well excuse me for using your corridor, Saint Potter," Draco snapped back mockingly. "Shall I stop breathing your air as well?"

Harry growled in response. "After all the trouble I went through to save your arse, why the bloody hell would I want you to stop breathing?" Harry taunted.

Draco's eyes narrowed, and he sneered at the dark-haired man in front of him. Harry knew he had gone too far, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. There was just something about Malfoy that immediately infuriated him. Before Harry could follow that train of thought any further, he found himself being tackled to the ground by a very angry blond. Harry squirmed underneath him and bucked his hips in an attempt to get free, but Malfoy wasn't budging. Harry's hands were pinned above his head, and Malfoy was sitting on his legs, holding them down as well. "Get the fuck off of me, Malfoy," he spat. He couldn't seem to get himself free so he did the only thing he could think of. He turned his head and sunk his teeth into Malfoy's wrist.

Draco yelped in surprise and pain. _Had Potter seriously just bitten him? Of all the childish things_ , he scoffed to himself. "What the fuck, Potter?" he yelled. Potter used his moment of surprise to push Draco off of him. He swung his fist at Draco's face, but Draco was able to dodge the punch at the last moment. Draco grabbed onto Potter's shoulders in an attempt to wrestle him to the ground, but Potter wasn't going down without a fight. His hands were locked on Draco's shoulders as well.

There were no words left to say as the pair pushed each other around. Eventually, Harry got the slight upper hand and forced them down to the ground. They continued to roll around, fighting for dominance. "Didn't your parents ever teach you it's not polite to bite people? Oh wait…" Draco sneered. If Potter was going to be childish so would he.

The flash of anger that Harry felt was followed by a surge of adrenaline that he used to finally pin Malfoy underneath him. He leaned in threateningly as the blond beneath him glared and attempted to free himself. "I would watch it if I were you-"

Harry's threat was cut off by a shout from the crowd that had gathered sometime during their altercation, "For Merlin's sake, get a room already!"

In the span of one second, Harry became acutely aware of just how close he was pressed to Malfoy while simultaneously pushing himself off of his nemesis and springing to his feet. Malfoy also stood up the minute that Harry let him go. They shared one last scathing glare before turning on their heels and walking down the corridor in opposite directions, unknowingly sharing the same baffling thought. _Why the bloody hell am I blushing?_

If Harry managed to not see Malfoy for the rest of the day well then that was simply a happy coincidence. He certainly wasn't avoiding him, what would be the purpose of that? And if his mind kept replaying their earlier encounter, it was obviously because the comment that had ended the altercation was pure rubbish. Right? What other reason could there possibly be? His mind continued along this line of thought as he absentmindedly ate dinner, situated comfortably between Ron and Seamus, directly across the table from Hermione. He was vaguely aware that his dinner companions were talking, but he was too distracted to actually process what they were saying. That was until he felt a sharp to his shin. He snapped his head up to glare at his friend. "What was that for, Hermione?" he whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. "That could not have hurt that badly, and I wouldn't have had to do it if you had been paying attention," she said matter-of-factly.

Harry gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I heard that you got into another fight with Malfoy," she repeated with a stern look. Harry could feel the heat rising to his cheeks once again, and he couldn't for the life of him pinpoint why. Hermione narrowed her eyes in suspicion but didn't comment on it. "You should really be trying to get along better, Harry. The war is over! It's time to move on!"

Harry sighed. "I know, but there's just something about him that makes me a complete nutter."

"You should at least attempt to be civil," she suggested.

Harry mumbled his agreement as he went back to eating. He saw Ron open his mouth to begin speaking out of the corner of his eye, likely to rant about how Malfoy was a git and they shouldn't have to try and get along with him, but one quelling glare from Hermione made him snap his mouth shut. The trio finished their meal in relative silence, Harry's thoughts drifting back to his fight with Malfoy without his permission.

Meanwhile, back in his private room that each "8th Year" was entitled to, Draco sat at his desk attempting to do homework and ignore his rumbling stomach to no avail. He had elected to skip dinner that evening to avoid any more run-ins with Potter and was beginning to regret it. Not only was he starving, but he also was getting absolutely nothing done. He had been staring at his Potions essay for the past hour, but every few minutes his mind would drift back to his altercation with his raven haired nemesis. He felt his heat up once again at the memory...in anger? Embarrassment? Something else? He couldn't be sure. He just knew it was bloody annoying. If he wasn't going to get anything done anyway, he may as well go to bed.

Draco slammed his Potions book shut with a sigh of frustration and began his bedtime ritual of washing up and changing into pyjamas. He cleared his head of all thoughts of the Boy Who Lived Twice and slid under the covers. He groaned in dismay the moment his eyes closed and the inside of his eyelids were flooded with images of Potter pressing him into the floor, his face just inches from Draco's own, eyes flashing with anger. Draco's eyes flew open when he became aware of the fact that the blood that had been rushing to his face all day was rushing in a decidedly southern direction.

Draco shifted in an attempt to get comfortable and hissed in surprise as it caused the fabric of his pants to tighten which only exacerbated his problem. _Damn hormones, now is not the time. It certainly has nothing to do with Potter. Simply an unfortunate coincidence._ He pressed the heel of his hand against his groin in an attempt to quell his burgeoning erection while thinking the most unsexy thoughts he could think of. _Moaning Myrtle and Flitwick shagging. Hagrid dancing naked with a hippogriff._ He shuddered in disgust but was pleased to see it was working. _Potter and Weasley snogging._ He felt his pants tighten once again. _What the bloody hell? There was nothing arousing about Potter and Weasley together. Draco and Potter, however, would be a different story._

Draco's hand unconsciously slid down his bare torso and underneath the waistband of his pants. Before he fully registered what was happening, he began to stroke his now fully erect member. _Potter sucking on his pulse point._ He tightened his hold on his erection. _Potter tracing his way down Draco's chest with his tongue._ Draco traced his thumb over his slit to gather some precum to use as lube. _Potter's tongue continuing down Draco's thigh before moving to lick and suck on his balls._ Draco bit his lip and moved his other hand down to gently fondle his sac. _Potter slowly taking Draco's dick into his mouth._ He bit his lip harder to keep in a moan. He picked up the pace even more and twisted his wrist as his hand moved over the head of his throbbing erection. _Potter taking his entire length and sliding it all the way down his throat._ With that, Draco arched off the bed and his mouth fell open in a silent scream as he came all over his hand and abdomen. He reached for his wand with his free hand to magic away the mess. He was on the edge of sleep when it finally sunk in that he had just had one of the best wanks of his life while thinking about Potter sucking his cock.

That was all it took to keep Draco up all night, desperately searching for an explanation for what had happened. He looked at it every possible way but couldn't make sense of it. It wasn't until he began hearing the first early morning stirrings of his dorm mates that he could finally admit to himself the only logical conclusion: sometime in the last several years Draco had gone from wanting to fuck with Potter to just wanting to fuck him.

It had been several days since the altercation with Malfoy, and Harry had gone from actively avoiding him (while pretending not to be, naturally) to itching for a fight. And not just any fight. No, a verbal altercation or even a duel wouldn't do. Harry couldn't explain it, but he had an almost all-consuming desire to press Malfoy into any available hard surface and make him submit. Unfortunately for Harry, Malfoy was very obviously ignoring him. The second he saw Harry, he would abruptly turn around and walk the other way. In the classes they had together, which was most of them, he would arrive right before the class was set to begin and leave the second the professor dismissed class. And it was starting to piss Harry off.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione hissed with a sharp elbow to his side in the middle of Transfiguration.

Harry snapped his head around to look at her. "Nothing," he snapped quietly.

"Then why are you trying to melt the back of Malfoy's head with your eyes?" she whispered back disapprovingly.

"He's been avoiding me. He must be up to something."

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Honestly, Harry, he's probably just trying to avoid another fight. It's time to grow up and move on."

Harry huffed but didn't otherwise respond. Hermione didn't know what she was talking about. If Harry had learned anything over the past several years, it was how to read Malfoy. And he could tell that his blond nemesis was hiding something. It was just a matter of figuring out what it was. Today, when class was dismissed, he would be prepared. He was going to confront the other boy and get to the bottom of his odd behavior.

The minute that Professor Stein, McGonagall's replacement after she had taken over the role of Headmistress, dismissed class, Malfoy was on his feet and out the door with Harry following close behind. Malfoy quickened his pace, but Harry was ready for that. He let Malfoy put some distance between them until he felt comfortable enough to slip into an alcove hidden behind a tapestry. Harry smirked to himself in triumph and made his move. He slipped behind the tapestry as well and immediately used the element of surprise to press Malfoy into the stone wall of the corridor. He braced his forearm against the other boy's chest and pinned his wand hand down with his other hand.

Malfoy's eyes were wide in surprise, and his face was flushed. Harry pushed his body closer to the Slytherin in a threatening manner. He opened his mouth to demand to know what Malfoy was up to when his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Harry found himself suddenly incredibly distracted by Malfoy's mouth. Harry flushed as he realized what he was looking at, and he became acutely aware of their compromising position. The more his mind began to catalogue exactly where his body was pressed against his nemesis, the more his blood seemed to leave his brain and fill another part of his anatomy. Harry froze for a second in shock before pushing himself away from the blond. Just as he was pushing fully away, he thought he felt something hard brush against thigh but immediately dismissed it as something in Malfoy's pocket. Without saying anything, Harry turned on his heel and rushed back to his dorm to process what had just happened.

 _Harry gasped as Malfoy slid one slicked finger into his entrance. He let his body relax as Malfoy pushed his finger farther in until it was past his second knuckle. Malfoy added another finger and prodded Harry's walls until he found the spot inside of him that made Harry moan loudly. Malfoy continued to stretch Harry as Harry gasped and moaned underneath him. Just as Harry thought he couldn't take it anymore, Malfoy pulled out and covered his erection with lube. The next thing Harry knew, Malfoy was slowly pushing into his tight hole._

Harry woke up and sat bolt upright. He had been having sexual dreams about Malfoy over the past week and a half since their run-in in the alcove, but this was the first time that things had progressed as far as penetration. Harry felt himself shiver involuntarily at the memory of the dream. He sighed in frustration and laid back down, pointedly ignoring the throbbing in his pants. It wasn't uncommon for him to wake up from these dreams hard as a rock, but he did his best not to give into the urge to wank. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to look Malfoy in the eye if he brought himself off thinking about the blond shagging him. At the rate they were going, however, he would never have to look the Slytherin in the eye again anyway. Malfoy had continued to avoid Harry at all costs, and Harry had taken to doing the same. This meant that unless the pair was in class together or in the Great Hall for meals, Harry didn't even catch a glimpse of his signature fair hair.

Harry glanced at the watch that he kept next to his bed. It was just after 5 in the morning, meaning it was much too early for breakfast but probably too late to get any more meaningful sleep. Instead of trying to go back to sleep, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and made his way to his trunk. Once he had procured his Invisibility Cloak, he crept out of his dorm and then out of the Common Room. _Might as well get breakfast from the kitchen. At least I can avoid having to see Malfoy in the Great Hall._ He found the more time passed between when he had a dream and before he saw Malfoy the less he flushed in embarrassment.

Harry stepped into the kitchen and did his best to calm the overzealous house elves. Just minutes later, he found a feast fit for 10 in front of him. He sighed in contentment as he dug in. He was just lifting his goblet of pumpkin juice to his mouth when the door to the kitchen opened. Harry slowly turned to look at the new occupant. He froze when his gaze met the wide, silver eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy, the boy he was trying to avoid. Harry's first instinct was to glare at the other boy and tell him to get the hell out, but then he remembered what Hermione had said. Maybe it was time to try and move on. Hating and avoiding each other clearly wasn't working for them.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Harry mumbled, doing his best not to blush. Malfoy looked as if he was about to bolt at any moment. "There's plenty of food if you want to sit."

Malfoy hesitated for a second before cautiously moving to sit across from Harry. Harry kept his eyes locked on his plate and only glanced up after several minutes of silence. Malfoy was staring down at the table, seemingly frozen. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Malfoy visibly jumped but didn't look up. He mutely began to pour himself some pumpkin juice and prepare a plate of food. After a few more moments of silence, Harry decided to break it once again. "You've been avoiding me," he said calmly. Malfoy snorted but didn't respond. "Why?"

"You ever think that maybe I don't fancy getting shoved into walls every bloody day?" Malfoy snapped with his signature sneer.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Harry responded sincerely.

Malfoy's eyes flew up to meet Harry's. " _What?_ "

"I said I'm sorry. We're adults now, and the war is over. There's no need to continue to antagonize you like I do."

"Whatever, Potter," Malfoy responded without his usual bite.

The pair finished their meal in silence until Malfoy stood up and left without a word, and Harry was left to contemplate why he felt a pang of disappointment when he did.

Later that evening, Draco was furiously pacing in his room. He had gone to the kitchen that morning because he couldn't sleep and hadn't felt up to facing everyone in the Great Hall. Of course he had to run into Potter, after weeks of avoiding him, and the stupid git had been almost _nice_ to him. Quite frankly, it was more than Draco was equipped to deal with. The fighting he understood; he was used to it. This new "let's be adults" Potter, combined with the several very arousing dreams he had had over the last couple weeks was too much for Draco. He wasn't sure how to cope with it.

With a groan of frustration, he decided that he couldn't stay in his room or he would drive himself mad. Being an 8th Year gave him some new privileges he hadn't had in the past, including an extended curfew and permission to fly on the Quidditch Pitch when practices or matches weren't being held. Their class wasn't allowed to participate in Quidditch this year so Draco didn't have the opportunity to fly as much as he would like. It was exactly what he needed right now. He grabbed his broom and headed out to the pitch.

Draco was just about to mount his broom when he heard an oh so familiar voice behind him. "Hey, Malfoy!" Potter greeted much friendlier than he ever had before.

Draco sighed to himself. "Potter," he snapped in response.

"Fancy a seeker's game?" Potter suggested cheerfully, ignoring Draco's harsh tone.

Draco was about to snap something back when a better idea came to him. Clearly Potter wasn't going to be dissuaded by his clear hostility. Instead, he would do what he had been doing in his dreams for the past few weeks: kiss Potter. Best case scenario, straight, saintly Potter would be so appalled that he would leave Draco alone from now on. Worst case scenario, Potter would go along with it, and Draco could fuck Potter out of his system. _Or should those be reversed?_ Either way, it was a win for Draco. With a triumphant smirk, he turned around to face his nemesis. "Sure, Potter. But I want to do something first," he replied, dropping his voice in a seductive manner.

He didn't miss the brief flash of confusion in Potter's eyes before he recovered and shot Draco a smile. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Draco felt his insides melt at the smile. The man in front of him was absolutely gorgeous. "What would that be?" Potter asked curiously.

Draco took a bracing deep breath and leaned forward quickly before he could lose his nerve. The moment Draco's lips met Potter's, he immediately regretted his plan. There was a spark between them that he had never felt before. Draco had kissed people before, both boys and girls, but it had never felt like this. Potter squeaked in surprise but shockingly did not pull away. Draco was about to pull away and forget all about his horribly formed plan when Potter began to kiss him back. Draco's eyes flew open in surprise. Potter was kissing him back, and Draco liked it. He decided he was going to stop thinking and just enjoy it. He let his eyes fall closed once again and slid his hands into Potter's hair. Potter took a step forward in response to press his body against Draco's as he opened his mouth to allow Draco's tongue to slide in and explore his mouth.

Draco couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips when his tongue touched Potter's. Potter opened his mouth wider and slid his hands down to grab Draco's arse in response. He then began to grind his burgeoning erection against Draco's. The shock of arousal that flowed through Draco at the first contact snapped him out of his lust-filled haze. He pulled away slightly, panting from the kiss. Harry's eyes opened slowly, confusion evident in his emerald gaze. "What are we doing?" Draco asked breathlessly.

Potter's eyes met his in a piercing stare. "Something I've been fantasizing about for weeks," he responded huskily.

That was enough for Draco. He launched himself back at Potter, his lips meeting the other boy's once again as he gently pushed him down to the pitch. Potter happily complied, lying on his back on the ground, eyes darkened with lust. Draco slid on top of the dark haired Gryffindor until their erections were lined up. Potter moaned wantonly and thrust his hips up to increase the friction. The sound went straight to Draco's cock. He rolled his hips harder and shifted his attention to Potter's neck. He trailed kisses down the column of skin until he hit the spot where his neck met his collarbone and nipped lightly. Potter moaned again causing Draco to speed up the movement of his hips. He could feel his orgasm beginning to build, but he was too far gone to care that he was on the verge of cumming in his pants like a 3rd Year.

Potter's hands once again drifted down to grab Draco's arse and pull him even closer. Draco hadn't thought it was possible but now that it happened he groaned and sucked Potter's earlobe into his mouth, biting gently. "Oh Merlin, Malfoy," Potter gasped. Draco repeated the action, the pleasure low in his belly building. "Nnngh, Draco."

That was all it took. Almost without warning Draco felt his balls tighten as his orgasm washed over him as Potter moaned his given name. He knew he was saying something, but he had no idea what he was saying. The only things he was fully aware of were the pleasure rushing through him and the fact that Potter was arching underneath him and keening as he came as well.

Draco rolled off of his companion to lay on his back, gasping to catch his breath after the aftershocks of his brilliant orgasm wore off. _Bloody hell, what have I done? I just used what was probably my one chance to fuck Potter to frot against him until I came in my trousers._ It had been one of the most amazing climaxes of his life, but that was beside the point.

"Hey, Draco," Potter said hesitantly from his place next to him. Draco kept his eyes locked on the sky above him and refused to turn to look at the other man. He didn't think he could handle the regret that was sure to be present in his eyes. He made a noncommittal noise to signal the Gryffindor to continue. "You still up for that Seeker's game?"

Draco whipped his head around to stare at the raven haired man. He was surprised to see that Potter was already facing him with a slight smile on his face. "You still want to play?" he asked, not able to keep the shock out of his voice.  
Potter smile widened. "Of course. Don't you know I'm far too noble to just leave after that?" he teased.

Draco chuckled. "Forgive me. I forgot who I was speaking to, O Savior," he joked back.

Potter laughed openly in response. "Unless you want me to go," he added apprehensively. Draco shook his head before he could properly consider what he was really agreeing to. "Good. How about this then? Best of 3 games, winner buys dinner in Hogsmeade tomorrow night."

"Really, Potter? I know you're a Gryffindor but could you get any more G-rated?" Draco attempted to sneer. The effect was ruined by the goofy grin he couldn't seem to keep off of his face.

Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Fine then, Draco. How about winner pays for dinner _and_ gets to decide to who tops when we get back from dinner?" he suggested with a smirk.

Draco felt his spent cock twitch in interest. "You're on….Harry."

THE END


End file.
